Retribution
by noliolio
Summary: After Ginny is found in a compromising position, Draco covers for her. But Ginny is soon to find out his intentions were anything but charitable. Written for a D/G challenge.


**Retribution**

"Well if it isn't little miss Ginny Weasley." A cold, creepy voice dug its way into my head, waking me from my peaceful slumber. How did a boy get in the girls' dorms anyw-

Wait a second. This isn't my blanket. Or my pillow. Or my bed. This isn't my dorm at all.

Where _am _I?

I look around to see piles upon piles of dusty, stacked books, and a large figure hovering over me. The hulking shape grabs my wrist firmly and tugs, so hard I feel like I'm flying through the air. I guess I really was flying through the air, because the next thing I know, I'm hitting the ground. _Hard. _I stumble around on the ground looking for my wand.

"Flipendo!" I yell at the attacker. He flies backward, and I hear a distinct, sickening crack as his head hits the table. Blood is gushing everywhere.

"What in the bloody hell?! Who's in here?!" A loud voice demands.

I consider my options. I keep telling myself to own up, to show myself and explain the story but my feet are moving towards the nearest table and I soon find myself hiding behind stacks of books.

"Crabbe?!" Draco Malfoy lifts the boy's head up to examine the wounds, and whips his head around, searching for the culprit. His eyes dart around the room before finally settling themselves upon the exact set of books I'm currently quivering behind.

"Hey!" He shouts. "Come out! _Now!_" I hold my breath and every muscle in my body tightens with fear. He gently lays the body down and starts to walk towards me, but he's interrupted by footsteps.

"Draco? What's happened? What have you done?" Snape enters the library in a panic.

Draco scoffs. "You think I did this? I just found him here."

"Well, who's done this? What happened? Was anyone else here when you entered?"

His eyes dart over to me. "No, sir. I'm sure he was just sneaking around, and happened to trip. Crabbe isn't exactly known for his fantastic coordination."

"No, I suppose you're right."

"Professor, his wounds are pretty bad. He's bleeding, and I'm sure he has a concussion. I can help you take him to the hospital wing."

"Yes, I suppose that's for the best…"

Snape's eyes dart around suspiciously one last time before turning swiftly and leading the unconscious boy out of the room.

Draco casts one long last glance at me before walking out. What a strange thing.

After several paranoid minutes, I climb out from my hiding spot and tiptoe up the stairs back to the dormitory. That was a narrow escape. Or so I thought…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I wake up and force myself down the stairs and into the great hall.

_You know who I am. And what you've done. If you hope to keep your little adventure last night a secret, I highly suggest meeting me in the library after classes._

I felt my face flush with color. Oh, hell. Had I been caught? Horrid thoughts flooded my head. They would think I had been sneaking around! They would think I had attacked _him! _I should have just told the truth…

I guess I was wrong about that "great day" thing…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Classes passed extra slowly that day, but I eventually found myself stumbling into the library, filled with fear.

I search the library from a platinum head, and find it almost immediately, buried elegantly in a large dusty book. I sit myself across from him, feigning confidence.

He doesn't look up from his book.

After a few awkward moments I stutter out a "Hello…?"

He glances up at me. "You'll refer to me as 'master'." He smirks.

"Beg your pardon?" I ask, confused.

"Everything I want, anything I need, you'll be there. _Anything._"

"_What?_" What is this twat going on about?

"Like my own personal house elf." He smirks again. "Only… More fun. You can start by finishing this Arithmancy homework for me." He pushes the large book towards me and leaves without another word.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I don't think I can take another day of this, and it's only been three. At first it was just homework. Then it was cleaning, organizing, complimenting. And even then I didn't complain. Well, I didn't complain _that _much…

But this time he's gone too far.

I stare at him in disbelief, standing alone with him in the deepest part of the library.

"I am not wearing _that._" I tell him, incredulous that he could ever expect me to agree to such a thing. A frilly pink dress is being held before me, in the pale hand of a smirking git, who holds my fate. "No. Tell if you want. I can't stand it anymore."

"Is that really what you want Ginny? Don't tell me you haven't even enjoyed our time together in the slightest."

"No, Malfoy. I haven't."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Ginny. What did I tell you to call me?"

I sigh angrily. "I am not calling you master. And I'm not wearing that heinous dress."

"Well if you won't wear this…" He pauses and steps closer to me. "Then I guess you'll have to wear nothing at all."

"What…?" I begin, but he answers my question by closing the distance between us in an infuriating, wonderful, painful, beautiful kiss.


End file.
